A FENDA NO TEMPO
by Ligya M
Summary: Baseado no conto The Langoliers de Stephen King. Mulder e Scully fazem uma louca viagem no tempo onde fantasias viram realidade! CAPITULO 6 ATUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Bem, esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Ela está guardada a muito, muito tempo. Nunca a postei, principalmente depois do fim de Arquivo-X. Mas agora com o sucesso de Supernatural, e com o fato de uma grande amiga minha gostar de Arquivo-X, eu resolvi postar no ff. É pra você, Lis. 

XxLFxX

"_Paranóia é só uma forma de consciência, e a consciência é só uma forma de amar"._ - Charles Manson 

A FENDA NO TEMPO

(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)

**Capítulo 1**

LOS ANGELES - CA

Um carro parou em frente ao aeroporto de Los Angeles. Dentro dele, um homem segurava uma foto de uma mulher. O outro homem, sentado ao seu lado, na direção do carro, só o observava. O primeiro homem guardou a foto em um envelope pardo e disse com forte sotaque inglês:

- Ela é apenas uma espectadora inocente.

O outro homem também inglês deu de ombros, não se importando:

- E daí?

- Diga a eles que eu me recuso. - e tentou sair do carro.

O outro homem o impediu, segurando fortemente seu ombro esquerdo, e o ameaçou:

- Terá que fazê-lo até quinta-feira, e em Washington, onde ele mora. - e lhe devolveu o envelope.

Ele o pegou e saiu do carro, tendo o olhar fuzilante do outro homem atrás de si, que gritou:

- Eu o verei em Londres, no sábado. Vamos celebrar com muita cerveja!

Ele atravessou a rua, e entrou no terminal de embarque. Ele passou por uma garotinha, de aproximadamente 11 anos, que usava óculos escuros. À frente dela, parou uma limusine preta. O motorista abriu a porta e dela saiu um homem de terno escuro, pálido que nem papel, com olheiras roxas e profundas, e rosto cansado. Atrás dele, outro homem corria, o chamando:

- Sr. Toomey! Sr. Toomey! - ele gritou, e conseguiu alcançá-lo. - Graças a Deus! Conferi os valores dos títulos estrangeiros. Não ganhou US$ 43 milhões, e sim os perdeu!

- Eu sei. - disse ele calmamente.

- O senhor sabe? - o homem disse completamente surpreso.

- É claro! Eu chefio o departamento. - ele lhe deu as costas. – Eu ligo de Washington.

- Sr. Toomey, não pode ir para Washington. – e segurou o seu braço.

Sr. Toomey o olhou ferozmente, e olhou para o seu braço que o homem segurava. O homem, meio sem jeito, o soltou e falou bem devegar:

- O senhor autorizou essas transações. A diretoria vai crucificá-lo!

- Eu sei. Por isso eu tenho que ir. Relaxe, pois tudo ficará bem. Na verdade, tudo ficará maravilhoso! - disse sorrindo.

Toomey se virou e entrou no terminal.

A garotinha parada atrás dele, comentava com uma mulher que a acompanha:

- Há algo estranho na mente deste homem.

- Depois, Dinah, depois. - disse a mulher, e a puxa para dentro do terminal.

XxLFxX

Dentro do terminal lotado, um homem andava impaciente. Olhou para um dos monitores de vídeo onde marcam os vôos de chegada e de saída do aeroporto. O homem é alto, moreno e usa um sobretudo preto que quase lhe chega aos pés. É Mulder. Ele batia a passagem na mão direita impaciente, enquanto esperava o vôo de volta para Washington. Ele bocejou e tampou a boca com as costas da mão. Ele voltou o corpo, se virando para o mundo de bancos no saguão da American Pride. E lá estava ela. Scully dormia tranqüilamente apoiando a cabeça na mão. Mulder sorriu e bocejou de novo.

Mulder e Scully voavam de volta para Washington depois de um caso exaustivo e sangrento em San Fernando Valley, na Califórnia.

Todos os vôos saídos de Los Angeles para todo o país estavam saindo atrasados. E pelo jeito, a espera seria ainda maior.

O homem inglês tentando ir até o portão de embarque, esbarrou em Mulder, que com o empurrão derrubou a passagem no chão.

- Desculpe. - pediu o inglês.

- Não foi nada. - disse Mulder se abaixando e pegando a passagem.

Nos alto-falantes, se ouviu uma voz feminina:

- "Vôo 29 para Washington, da American Pride...".

- Graças a Deus! - exclamou Mulder.

Ele andou até Scully, que ainda dormia.

"_Não queria acordá-la_", pensou.

Ele delicadamente acariciou o rosto da parceira. Ela acordou, abrindo os enormes olhos azuis, fixos em Mulder por alguns segundos. Parece que naquele momento, ela não sabia onde estava e o que está fazendo. Se estivesse numa cama, viraria para o outro lado, e voltava a dormir.

Sussurrando, ela perguntou, tomando consciência de tudo:

- O que foi?

- É o nosso vôo.

Ela se levantou, ajeitando o costume Channel e os cabelos ruivos nos olhos. Pegou o sobretudo preto em cima do banco e o vestiu. Ela bocejou também.

- Uau! De onde vem tanto sono?

- É cansaço acumulado.

- Estou louca para ir para casa.

- Calma, daqui a pouco, em poucas horas chegamos.

XxLFxX

Dentro da cabine de um avião recém-chegado, um piloto conversava com seu assistente;

- Esses malditos indicadores são inúteis. - e olhou para os botões de controle de pressurização da cabine. - Não saberemos onde foi o vazamento de pressão.

- Esqueça. Esse problema agora é dos engenheiros.

- Como poso esquecer? Um escape repentino de pressão é fatal. Poderíamos ter virado patê humano. - ele levou as mãos a cabeça. - Putz, cara! Acho que estou nesse trabalho há tempo demais.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta da cabine. O co-piloto se levantou e a abriu. Um homem de terno vermelho da empresa aérea entrou:

- Capitão Engle?

- Sou eu. - disse o piloto. - Mas não achamos o vazamento de pressão.

- Não é a respeito do vazamento, capitão. Podemos conversar lá fora, por favor?

- Por quê? O que houve?

- Lá fora, por favor. - o homem insistiu e saiu da cabine.

Capitão Engle olhou o amigo sem entender, tirou o cinto de segurança e se levantou do banco. Seguiu o homem, um pouco atônito.

Os dois passaram pelo corredor de saída dos passageiros.

- O que está havendo afinal? - perguntou ele.

O homem pegou a mala de viagens do piloto, enquanto o próprio vestiu o blazer da companhia.

- É a sua esposa. - disse o homem.

- Minha esposa? - disse o piloto, sem entender. E então, compreendeu. - Ah, ex-esposa. Somos divorciados. Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Houve um acidente. - ele disse um pouco sem jeito. E tentou quebrar o gelo. - Vamos ao meu escritório?

Capitão Engle não esperou. Não quer saber de rodeios. Empurrou o homem contra uma parede e perguntou:

- O que houve com Annie? Ela se feriu muito?

O homem ficou mudo. Pelas suas feições tristes e com o olhar dizendo tudo, se descobriu o que aconteceu.

- Ela morreu?

O homem o olhou profundamente nos olhos, e só confirmou:

- Sim. Infelizmente, sim. Houve um incêndio no apartamento dela.

Capitão Engle, meio desolado, ficou calado. O homem perguntou:

- Sente-se bem, capitão?

- Sim. Foi apenas... o choque.

- Poderá pegar o vôo que está partindo para Washington.

- É, é melhor eu fazer isto. - e eles andaram até o portão de embarque.

Ouviu-se a voz novamente nos alto-falantes:

- "_Senhoras e senhores, todos os passageiros do vôo 29 para Washington devem embarcar agora..."._

- O vôo está lotado. - disse o homem.

- Acho que sim - confirmou o capitão Engle - Como está o tempo?

- Nuvens a 20 mil pés do Great Plains até Washington. Uma aurora boreal foi vista sobre o Deserto Mojave.

- Sobre a Califórnia? Nesta época do ano? - se surpreendeu o capitão.

- É possível.

Os dois passaram por uma fila onde os passageiros esperam para os últimos detalhes para subir no avião. Nela está a garotinha, Dinah, e está também Sr. Toomey que gritava e reclamava com uma das moças do balcão da companhia:

- Exijo um lugar à janela!

- Por que não fala com a... - a moça começou.

- Fale você com ela. Só falarei com você!

O homem comentou com capitão Engle:

- Sempre tem um desses, né?

- Sempre. - afirmou ele.

- "_Como o vôo está lotado, pedimos que coloquem toda a bagagem de mão no compartimento superior. Ou sob o assento à sua frente. Podem pedir ajuda dos comissários de bordo..."._

O homem pôs a mala do capitão no compartimento superior. O capitão tirou o blazer ainda desolado.

- Bem, acho que é tudo, capitão. Desejo-lhe boa viagem. E meus pêsames.

- Obrigado. - e se sentou.

Algumas poltronas atrás dele, Mulder e Scully se acomodavam. Sentam lado a lado, e sentiram o avião manobrar para a cabeceira da pista para seguir viagem rumo a Washington.

Scully, após pedir um travesseiro a comissária, se ajeitou, procurando uma posição para dormir:

- Não sei quanto a você, Mulder. Mas eu vou voltar a dormir.

- Eu também quero dormir um pouco.

Uma comissária se aproximou deles e pergunta:

- Querem algo para beber?

- Não, obrigado. - disse Mulder com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu também não. Obrigada. - disse Scully.

- Tenham uma boa viagem. - diz a comissária sorrindo para Mulder. Ela se virou e falou com outros passageiros.

Scully reprovou Mulder:

- Tenta se controlar, Mulder.

- Controlar o quê? - disse fingindo não entender.

Scully sorriu e se virou:

- Boa noite, Mulder.

Ouviu-se a torre de comando:

- "_Pode partir, vôo 29. Tenha uma boa viagem até Washington."_

O mostrador eletrônico é acionado: "_Ponham os cintos de segurança"._

O piloto falou com os passageiros. Mulder ouviu aquela voz tediosa enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata.

- "_Sobrevoaremos esta noite as Montanhas Rochosas e Denver, passaremos depois sobre St. Louis e chegaremos a Washington..."_

Capitão Engle olhou para os lados e pegou um travesseiro da poltrona adjacente. O ajeitou para dormir.

- "... _Por isso, pessoal, relaxem e aproveitem o vôo, e obrigado por terem escolhido a American Pride"._

XxLFxX


	2. Chapter 2

A FENDA NO TEMPO

(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)

**Capítulo 2**

Dinah acordou do seu sono. Ela levantou o pulso e olhou as horas no seu relógio para cegos. Abriu a tampa transparente e "leu" com os dedos. Virou-se para a mulher que a acompanhava:

- Tia Vicky, poderia me dar um copo de água, por favor? - não houve resposta. Ela continuou: - Tia Vicky?

Ela esticou o braço e sentiu com a mão que a tia não estava ao seu lado. E sentiu na poltrona dela, um livro e a sua bolsa. "Deve ter ido ao banheiro", ela pensou. Apertou um botão no pequeno painel na sua poltrona, fazendo uma pequena lâmpada piscar, chamando a comissária de bordo. Sem resposta, ela apertou de novo. E nada. Se levantou e começou a falar alto, para quem pudesse ouvir:

- Alguém poderia falar comigo, por favor? Desculpe, mas minha tia sumiu e eu sou cega.

Ela andou pelo corredor do avião, tentando alcançar com as mãos alguém nas poltronas, mas não percebeu ninguém. Estranhamente, as poltronas estavam vazias. Ela continuou:

- Olá! Há alguém aqui? - ela falou apavorada. - Há alguém aqui?

Ela sentiu com a mão em uma das poltronas um relógio e um walk-man.

Falou alto para si mesma:

- Deus, faça com que haja alguém aqui. Qualquer pessoa.

Ela continuou passando as mãos sobre as poltronas e não encontrou ninguém. Ainda passando a mão encontra uma peruca num dos assentos e sem ver, achando que é cabelo de verdade, começou a gritar de horror, pensando nos mais absurdos motivos para haver tanto cabelo jogado em cima de um assento. Ela caiu para trás, no chão, entre duas poltronas, ainda gritando.

Capitão Engle acordou com os gritos. Ele andou pelo corredor até a menina e começa a ampará-la:

- Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. O que houve?

- Onde estão todos? Eles desapareceram.

- Como assim? Estão todos aqui.

Ele se levantou e percebeu o que não tinha visto. As poltronas estavam vazias. Um rapaz se levantou de uma das poltronas ao fundo. Arrumando os óculos e olhando pra trás, também estranhou:

- O que houve? Pousamos e todos saíram?

- Onde está a minha tia? Por favor, eu quero a minha tia!

- Você ficará bem. Como se chama? - perguntou Capitão Engle.

- Dinah. Não acho a minha tia e sou cega. Quando acordei seu assento estava vazio.

Scully acordou com o barulho. Virou-se para Mulder, que dormia num sono profundo.

- Mulder, está ouvindo?

- Que é? O que foi? – murmurou com o rosto encostado no travesseiro e sem abrir os olhos.

Scully olhou para trás, e não viu comissários de bordo, nem passageiros andando pelo avião. Olhou ao redor, e viu as poltronas vazias.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Como onde, Scully?

Ele se virou para ela, e viu o que Scully estava vendo.

- O que aconteceu?

Dinah voltou a gritar. Scully se levantou e correu para a segunda classe. Mulder a seguiu.

Chegaram até Dinah e Capitão Engle. Um senhor negro aparecue atrás deles:

- Quem está gritando? O avião está com problemas?

- Onde estão todos? - perguntou Scully

Uma jovem também apareceu.

- O que está havendo? Já estamos em Washington?

- Quero a minha tia agora! - continuou gritando Dinah – Tia Vicky! Tia Vicky!

Sr. Toomey apareceu vindo da primeira classe, aparentemente furioso.

- Hey! Hey! O que está havendo? Faça-a calar a boca!

Capitão Engle voltou a falar com Dinah:

- Não está sozinha. Está ouvindo os outros?

- Sim, mas onde está a tia Vicky? E quem foi assassinado?

- Alguém foi assassinado? - perguntou Mulder.

- Ninguém foi assassinado. - afirmou Capitão Engle.

O homem inglês apareceu vindo da primeira classe. Capitão Engle contou mentalmente quantos estão ali com ele. Dinah continuou falando:

- Peguei no cabelo dela. Alguém a escalpelou.

O homem inglês se adiantou na contagem:

- Somos dez, contando com você e mais um na primeira classe.

- Alguém sabe da tripulação?

- Ia verificar isso agora. Fique com a garota. - disse Capitão Engle para o senhor negro.

- Sim, mas o que está acontecendo? Traga respostas. - disse ele.

- Acalme-se senhor. - disse Mulder. - Nós vamos saber o que está acontecendo.

Capitão Engle seguiu em direção a cabine da tripulação passando por um homem dormindo na primeira classe vazia. Ele bateu na porta e chamou os pilotos:

- Abram a porta, pessoal! - não houve resposta. - Olá! - e nada.

Entre os passageiros, o nervosismo, o medo e a confusão enchiam suas mentes. O que terá acontecido? Onde será que estão os outros passageiros? E a tripulação?

- Acham que aterrissamos e os outros saíram? - perguntou Scully.

- Não sei, eu estava dormindo. - disse o senhor negro.

- Desculpe, - interrompeu Dinah - mas você é policial, não é?

- É, querida, do FBI. Como soube? - respondeu Scully.

- Está na sua voz. O segurança da minha escola para cegos fala desse jeito.

- Com licença, - disse o homem inglês - mas vou atrás do nosso amigo.

- Quero saber o que está havendo aqui e quero saber agora! - gritou Toomey.

- Bem, isso não me surpreende. – disse o inglês, ironicamente, e segue para a cabine de comando.

Mulder se virou de costas, e olhou assustado para o compartimento completamente vazio, somente com aqueles dez passageiros. Deu um passo e olhou para a janela, na escuridão da noite, não se via nada, só nuvens.

Scully falou calmamente com Dinah:

- Você disse que pegou no cabelo de alguém. Como assim?

- Num dos assentos, peguei no cabelo de alguém.

O senhor negro pegou a peruca e entregou para Scully.

- Isso é uma peruca. Foi isso que pegou? - perguntou Scully para Dinah.

Dinah tocou na peruca e respondeu:

- Foi, foi isso.

O jovem chegou perto de Mulder, que olhou pela janela, e perguntou:

- O que vê?

- Nada. Montanhas e escuridão, apenas.

Enquanto isso, Capitão Engle continuava batendo na porta, chamando pela tripulação.

- Alô! - e nada. - Alô! Alô!

Ele encostou a cabeça na porta, desanimado. O inglês apareceu atrás dele e o Capitão se assustou.

- O que foi? A tripulação também desapareceu?

- É, eu não sei. Não respondem meu chamado e a porta está trancada por dentro.

- Era o que eu temia. Lamento tê-lo assustado. Sou Nick Hoppewell. Rezo para que o quepe na primeira classe seja seu.

- É meu. Capitão Engle, mas pode me chamar de Brian.

- Vou chamá-lo de "salvador", se viremos aquilo que espero ver aí dentro. Que tal tentarmos abri-la?

E começaram a tentar arrombar a porta.

Mulder e o jovem andaram pelos corredores do avião. No chão e nos assentos havia moedas, relógios, anéis, dinheiro, tudo jogado, tudo espalhado. Mulder começou a pensar:

- Como pode alguém desaparecer e deixar a peruca pra trás?

Continuavam andando e ficando cada vez mais confusos. Nos assentos, havia óculos, walk-mans, passaportes, molhos de chaves...

- Meu Deus! - exclamou o rapaz, sem entender nada.

- Sem dúvida! - afirmou Mulder.

O rapaz viu numa das poltronas um pequeno aparelho, parecido com uma ponte de safena. Ele pegou e mostrou a Mulder.

- É a prótese de alguém! - exclamou Mulder.

- Era o que eu temia. - e devolveu ao banco.

Mulder olhou completamente confuso. Com mil idéias, mil teorias na cabeça. Levou as mãos aos cabelos:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Brian e Nick continuavam tentando abrir a porta da cabine. Sr. Toomey foi até eles, exigindo uma explicação:

- Oi, com licença. Quem está aí?

Brian e Nick foram na sua direção e o Sr. Toomey perguntou:

- Oi. Quero saber o que está havendo?

Capitão Engle abriu a boca para responder, mas Nick se antecipou:

- Neste momento? Vamos arrombar a porta. Pelo jeito, a tripulação também desapareceu, mas por sorte, meu novo amigo aqui - e apontou para Brian, - é piloto.

- Trabalha na Americam Pride, "amigo"?

- Trabalho, mas o que importa agora...

- Eu lhe direi o que importa. O que importa é que terei uma reunião importantíssima em Washington ás 9 hs. Ás 9 hs em ponto! Isso é o que importa! Reservei um assento neste avião, e não pretendo chegar atrasado a essa reunião!

Nick, um pouco nervoso com a arrogância do passageiro, tentou ir para cima dele, mas é impedido por Brian.

- Espere... - ele disse.

Atrás deles, chegaram Scully, o senhor negro e a jovem.

- Quero saber três coisas de você. Um, quem autorizou uma escala imprevista? Dois, onde foi essa escala? - atrás de Toomey, o senhor negro viu o décimo passageiro, um senhor, dormindo tranqüilamente.

- E terceiro, - continuou Toomey - por quê ela foi realizada?

Brian e Nick o olharam furiosos. Com raiva desse homem grosseiro e estúpido, que ao invés de se manter calmo, diante dessa situação estranha, reagia como uma criança mimada.

- Conhece o Dr. Spock, Sr. Toomey? - perguntou Nick.

- O que diabos está dizendo? - perguntou ele.

- Se não calar aboca, seu idiota, este "vulcano" o fará dormir.

- Não fale assim comigo! Sabe quem eu sou?

- Por favor, senhor, se acalme. - pediu Scully.

- Claro que eu sei quem você é. - começou Nick furioso.- É um idiota arrogante que usa a agressividade para disfarçar seu medo. Está só atrapalhando.

Toomey o segurou pelo braço, tentando de alguma maneira agredi-lo.

- Ouça aqui, seu...

Nick se virou e com a mão direita, segurou o nariz de Toomey, entre o dedo indicador e anular, usando muita força, e começou a abaixar a cabeça de Toomey com mais força ainda para quebrá-lo.

A jovem atrás dele se impressionou:

- Uma chave de nariz!

- Posso quebrá-lo! - disse Nick - É facílimo. Creia-me. -Toomey gritou de dor. - Posso quebrá-lo!

- Solte-o! - interrompeu Scully - Sou do FBI! Solte-o!

Nick continuou sem dar ouvidos a Scully:

- Se você me entendeu, faça um sinal. - Toomey somente gritou e Nick continuou: - Ouça, não há tempo para discutirmos negócios. Voltará ao seu assento com esse cavalheiro...

- Don Gaffney. - o senhor negro respondeu.

- O senhor Gaffney irá acompanhá-lo. - continuou Nick Hoppwell. - Chegando lá, sente-se, ponha o cinto de segurança e fique de boca fechada. Entendeu? Se entender, levante o polegar.

Toomey agitou a mão desesperadamente.

- Ótimo! - disse Nick - Vou soltar o seu nariz agora. Se pronunciar alguma palavra, ou sílaba que seja, irá sentir dores jamais imaginadas.

Nick o soltou. Toomey levou a mão ao nariz e viu o sangue. Olhou para Nick com os olhos molhados. Nick nem se assustou com o ódio de Toomey.

- Filho da... - começou Toomey.

- Não. Eu não faria isso. - impediu Sr. Gaffney. - Ele fala sério. Volte lá pra trás comigo.

- Eu deveria... - tentou Toomey.

- Ops! Péssima idéia. - interrompeu a moça.

Toomey ainda olhava Nick com um ódio mortal. Sr. Gaffney e a jovem o puxaram para a segunda classe.

- Venha! Hey, vamos! - Sr. Gaffney tentou acalmá-lo e o levou para o fundo do avião. - Vamos dar um jeito nesse nariz.

Eles passaram por Scully e entraram na segunda classe. Scully olhou Nick incrédula com sua atitude e não se segurou:

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Estava tentando acalmar a situação. - respondeu Nick

- Acalmar? Você chama aquilo de acalmar a situação?

- Olhe senhora, foi a única maneira de fazer esse imbecil ficar quieto.

- Você o chamou de agressivo. E isso, o que fez, é o quê?

Nick virou de costas e andou em direção a porta de cabine de comando.

- Você acha que essa violência gratuita vai dizer o que está havendo nesse avião?

Nick a ignorando, disse para o Capitão Engle:

- Vamos abrir a porta da cabine - e saiu da primeira classe.

- Desculpe - pediu Brian para Scully e seguiu Nick.

- Grosso! - xingou Nick.

Scully se virou e foi atrás de Mulder.

Brian, Nick e a moça conseguiram arrombar a porta, e Brian entrou na cabine de comando. Ele viu que não havia ninguém dentro dela. Os três olharam espantados e amedrontados:

- Uou! Ninguém está pilotando o avião! - disse a moça.

Todos os aparelhos, monitores e botões estavam funcionando normalmente, mas nenhum ser vivo os pilotava.

O inglês percebeu ao lado do assento do co-piloto, um croissant e um copo de chá.

- Seja o que for, foi rápido. Vejam! – ele pegou um relógio de cima do assento – Vejam só isso!

Atrás deles, entraram Mulder e o rapaz.

- Se quiser relógios, pode escolher entre milhares lá atrás. – disse Mulder

- É mesmo? – perguntou Nick

- Relógios, jóias, óculos, bolsas ... - disse o rapaz.

- Mas o mais estranho é que tem certas coisas que estavam dentro das pessoas: pinos cirúrgicos, marcapassos...

- Eu concordava com a teoria do nosso amigo mal-educado de que teríamos aterrissado em algum lugar, e que os outros e a tripulação teriam saído, mas... - disse Nick.

- Uma decolagem durante o nosso sono teria sido impossível. – disse Brian.

- O avião não decola sozinho. – disse Mulder.

- Exato. – disse Brian.

- Então, onde estão os outros e a tripulação? – perguntou Nick. - Não sei, mas pretendo descobrir.

Brian se sentou no assento do piloto, e falou com Nick:

- Passe-me esse papel, por favor.

Ele colocou os _head phones_ na cabeça e pegou o papel das mãos de Nick:

- A altitude está correta: 37 mil pés, - ele olhou num monitor, onde havia um enorme risco em diagonal. - Estamos na rota.

Brian virou as páginas do bloco de papel.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Nick.

- Verificando qual é o aeroporto mais próximo. - ele guardou o bloco e começou a girar um botão, procurando faixas de ondas para pedir auxílio.

Ele começou:

- Denver Center, vôo 29 da American Pride falando... Estão ouvindo? Câmbio? - Brian não ouviu resposta, mudou faixa e continuou- Denver Center, responda, por favor. Problemas no vôo 29. Um problemão.

- O que acontece? – perguntou Mulder.

- Não consigo captar coisa alguma. Nada! – continuou falando no rádio. - Mayday! Vôo 29 solicita ajuda de emergência. Respondam, por favor! - ele mudou de faixa de novo - Unicom, vôo 29 da American Pride solicita contato imediato de rádio! Câmbio! Denver, responda. Responda, por favor! Vôo 29da American Pride, respondam, merda!

- Calma, amigo! - disse Nick.

- Esse cão também não quer ladrar. O que houve? Uma guerra nuclear? - disse Nick, confuso.

- Como assim "o cão não quer ladrar"? - perguntou Nick.

- Denver Control é o cão. Digo, o FAA Emergency é outro cão. O Unicom, que auxilia pequenos aeroportos é um cão também. - ele mexeu de novo nos botões. - Esta faixa é de ondas médias e curtas. Deveria estar cheio de gente, e nem estática estou captando. O VOR de Denver também está morto.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Que não temos rádio. Não há sinal de navegação de Denver, e o painel diz que tá tudo bem, mas isso só pode estar errado. - disse Brian.

- Garoto, vá ao lado esquerdo do avião, olhe pra trás e diga-me o que está vendo. - o rapaz saiu. - Devemos estar a uns 80 km ao sul de Denver.

O rapaz voltou, com cara de poucos amigos.

- E então? - perguntou Nick.

- Não há nada lá fora! Nada!

- Denver está às escuras. - disse Nick.

- Ou está ou desapareceu. - disse Mulder. - Vamos voltar aos nossos lugares. O capitão precisa de silêncio.

- Estamos quietos.- disse a moça, não gostando de ordens.

- Vamos nos sentar lá atrás.- insistiu Mulder. - O Capitão tem muito trabalho a fazer.

Mulder os levou lá pra trás. Capitão Engle ligou uns visores iluminados e apertou um botão grande.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Nick, que continua ao seu lado.

- É a faixa de aeronaves militares. O comando aéreo estratégico jamais sai do ar.

XxLFxX

AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL E ÚNICO A **LIS: **Minha única leitora, única fã. Só você Lis pra me agüentar. Huhauhuahauhauhauhua.


	3. Chapter 3

**A FENDA NO TEMPO**

(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)

**Capítulo 3**

Na segunda classe, chegaram Mulder e os dois jovens. Suas feições são de puro desânimo e incompreensão.

- O que está havendo, Mulder? - perguntou Scully.

- O Capitão e o... inglês estão tentando contatar algum aeroporto por rádio. Acho que seria bom nos apresentarmos.

Algumas pessoas concordaram.

- Bom, eu sou Fox Mulder, sou agente do FBI, trabalho com casos inexplicáveis, mas esse supera todos.

Scully se levantou do assento, que está ao lado de Dinah.

- Meu nome é Dana Scully, sou agente do FBI, e parceira do agente Mulder. Estamos voltando para casa, depois de investigar um caso em San Fernando Valley.

- Sou Dinah Bellman - ela disse se levantando.- Após uma cirurgia em Washington, voltarei a enxergar. Provavelmente. Tenho 70 de chances de recuperar parte da visão. E 40 de recuperá-la totalmente.

- Albert Kaussner, estou indo para a casa da minha vó e depois vou para Boston, rumo a escola de música de Berkeley. - disse o jovem que levanta um estojo de um instrumento. - Eu toco violino.

- Sou Bethany Simms. Ia passar alguns dias com a minha tia em Arlington, mas agora... - disse a jovem.

Mulder olhou para Toomey e perguntou:

- E o senhor? Como se chama?

Toomey o olhou sem responder. Mulder balançou a cabeça:

- Okay! - Ele olhou para o Sr. Gaffney. - E o senhor? Como se chama?

- Don Gaffney.

- E o que o senhor faz?

- Fabrico peças na Hughes Aircraft. Estou indo visitar minha primeira neta em Washington.

- OK. Pelo menos já sabemos quem somos. Sobrou apenas a grande pergunta: Aonde foram todos? E porque não fomos com eles?

Todos se entreolharam sem saber o que estava havendo. Mulder olhou Scully e ela leu seus olhos, percebendo a sua confusão de idéias.

XxLFxX

Capitão Engle continuava tentando contatar algum aeroporto:

- Força Aérea, vôo 29 falando. Estão ouvindo? Câmbio. – ele tirou o fone do ouvido – Esse cão também não quer ladrar. Estamos sozinhos aqui em cima completamente... totalmente... – Nick sentado ao seu lado o confortava colocando a mão no seu ombro. -... sozinhos.

- Ouça aqui, meu amigo. – disse Nick – Não queremos pânico, queremos? Há dez pessoas nesse avião, e ainda tem o dever de salvá-las.

- Não precisa me dizer qual é o meu dever.

- Infelizmente já disse. Sua aparência melhorou muito. – Nick sentou direito no assento do co-piloto.

- O que faz, Nick? Não me diga que é contador.

Nick riu da piada.

- Sou adido da Embaixada Britânica, meu amigo.

- Conversa fiada.

- É o que diz nos meus documentos. Deveriam dizer mecânico de Sua Majestade. Conserto coisas que precisam de conserto. Neste momento, você.

- Agradeço, mas estou bem.

- Então, está ótimo. – Nick olhou para os lados.- Consegue voar sem ajuda do pessoal em terra, sem atingir em outras aeronaves?

- Este equipamento basta. Quanto aos outros aviões, segundo este aparelho. – e apontou o dedo para o radar, que está limpo. – Não há outras aeronaves.

- Bem, não precisamos nos preocupar com acidentes. – Nick fez piada, mas Brian não riu. Ele continuou: - O que faremos? Iremos para Washington?

- Ao amanhecer? Não vamos pousar às cegas num aeroporto movimentado. Vamos para Baltimore, Maryland. Está na hora contarmos aos passageiros. Aos poucos que sobraram.

- O que houve com os comissários de bordo?

Nick e Brian se viraram ao ouvir uma voz. É o senhor que dormia na primeira classe.

- Minha soneca foi maravilhosa, mas onde foram todos?

Nick e Brian se entreolharam, se divertindo com o fato do passageiro não saber de nada. O senhor bocejou e coçou a cabeça, desconhecendo completamente a situação.

XxLFxX

- Não faz sentido! Aonde foram todos? – perguntou Albert.

- Eu não sei, mas... talvez... – começou Mulder, mas o Capitão Engle o interrompeu.

- "Senhoras e senhores, aqui é o comandante..." – ele falou no intercomunicador.

- "Comandante", uma ova! – gritou Toomey.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Mulder.

- "Como sabem, esta é uma situação estranhíssima, não temos contato com terra, e há cinco minutos deveríamos ter visto Denver, mas... não vimos. Há também boas notícias. O avião não foi danificado. Há bastante combustível, e estou habilitado para pilotar esse avião. Para encerrar, nosso destino é Baltimore, Maryland."

- O quê? – gritou Toomey.

- "Nossos equipamentos estão em perfeito estado, mas os sinais de navegação sumiram. Por isso, é mais seguro rumarmos para o aeroporto de Baltimore".– e desligou.

Toomey achando um absurdo aquilo se levantou do assento furioso:

- Tenho uma reunião de negócios importante em Washington D. C. ás 9 horas. E eu o proíbo de pousar num aeroportozinho de Baltimore. Está ouvindo?

- Por favor, fique quieto senhor. - pediu Scully. - Está assustando a menina!

- "Assustando a menina?" – interrompeu Toomey, bem transtornado. – "Assustando a menina?" Senhora, vamos pousar num fim de mundo, e dane-se se estou assustando a menina.

- Sente-se e cale a boca. – disse Mulder.

- Não conseguirá sozinho, meu chapa. – ameaçou Toomey.

- Não terá que fazê-lo sozinho. Eu lhe darei um murro se não calar a boca. – disse o senhor que estava dormindo.

- Agora estou com medo. – ironizou Toomey.

- Creia-me senhor, ele terá a minha ajuda. – diz Albert.

- Senhores, senhores, acalmem-se. Este senhor vai ter o prazer de conversar com a minha amiga aqui, - e colocou a mão no coldre, mostrando a pistola 9 mm. – se não calar a boca.

- Mulder! - reprovou Scully, com um olhar "O que está fazendo"?

Toomey o olhou fixamente, e viu algo estranho. O rosto de Mulder estava embaçado, como se estivesse coberto por uma meia de náilon. Toomey se assustou, se apavorando realmente com aquilo. E Dinah sentiu aquilo. Ela viu o que ele viu. Toomey olhou para os outros, e viu o mesmo em todos. O seu pavor aumentou. Dinah percebeu o seu pavor. Ele a olhou, e percebe que ela não tem o rosto coberto. Ele levou a mão à cabeça e gritou. Dinah se virou se assustando com o grito e se sentou. Toomey olhou para os outros de novo e todos o olharam sem entender. Ele deu um sorriso e soltou uma risada irônica:

- Okay! Está bem! Estão todos contra mim. Tudo bem! – e se sentou.

Pegou um guardanapo e começou a rasgá-lo. Sentia um certo prazer nisso. Como se rasgando algo, aliviasse o pavor que sentia.

Sr. Gaffney se levantou, tirou a jaqueta e falou com Toomey:

- Não precisa ser assim, senhor. Deveria relaxar, se acalmar.

Toomey o ignorou.

O Senhor-que-dormia andava pelos corredores e perguntou alto para todos:

- Alguém sabe mexer com aquele forninho? – ninguém respondeu. – É, foi o que eu pensei.

Scully falou com Dinah:

- Aquele homem estava transtornado. Ele está melhor agora.

Toomey continuava rasgando guardanapos.

- Para ele, somos todos monstros. – disse Dinah.

- Não, tenho certeza que não. Por que disse isso? – perguntou Scully.

- Ás vezes ouço coisas. Pensamentos alheios, sempre foi assim, mas agora pela primeira vez, eu vi o que aquele homem estava vendo. Estava escuro e turvo, mas eu vi.

- Querida, foi apenas a sua imaginação. – disse Scully.

- Minha tia costumava dizer a mesma coisa, mas não é isso.

- Deveria dormir um pouco, vai se sentir melhor.

Mulder, sentado na poltrona do outro lado do corredor ao lado delas, bem pensativo, ouvia a conversa delas.

Dinah continuou:

- Não, não vou. Além disso, eu já estava dormindo.

Mulder, como se uma lâmpada acendesse no seu cérebro, se virou, surpreso com a informação.

- Agora estou ansiosa. – disse a menina.

Mulder continuou pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades para o que pode estar acontecendo.

- Espere um momentinho, Dinah.

- Claro.

- Eu já volto.

Scully se levantou, e olhou para Mulder. Balançou a cabeça, chamando-o para conversarem longe de Dinah.

Ele se levantou e a seguiu. Pararam em frente aos banheiros.

- O que acha que está acontecendo? – perguntou Scully,

- Eu não sei, Scully. Estou confuso.

- Uma abdução?

- Acho que não. Esse avião estava lotado. Não acredito que tenha havido uma abdução de 190 pessoas.

Scully ficou em silêncio.

- Por que sobraram nós dez? – ele perguntou quase para si mesmo.

- Estava pensando. Dinah disse que estava dormindo. E nós dois também.

- Eu também estava pensando nisso. Todos nós estávamos dormindo.

- O problema é que não é só o avião, Mulder. Onde estão as pessoas em terra?

- Será que é um tipo de teste? De pesquisa?

- Pesquisa?

- É, talvez uma organização secreta do Governo estivesse nos usando como cobaias numa experiência, cujo objetivo nestas circunstâncias seria documentar o efeito de... sei lá... emoções extremas sobre um grupo de americanos comuns.

- Uma organização secreta do Governo? – disse Scully, rindo.

- O cientista colocaria no sistema de oxigênio do avião um... um gás hipnótico inodoro, que após ser liberado, faria todos dormirem, com a exceção do piloto obviamente, que estaria respirando ar puro, através de uma máscara.

- Mulder...

- O capitão aterrisaria numa pista secreta, - Mulder a ignorou – em... Nevada, digamos, onde fora as nove pessoas escolhidas aleatoriamente, os passageiros adormecidos são colocados num avião idêntico. O capitão decola e volta à altitude e curso originais. Ele ativa o piloto automático e desliga o sistema de rádio. Enquanto os efeitos do gás vão passando, o capitão ouve a garotinha chamar pela tia, e sabe que isso despertará os outros. A experiência então começa.

Ele olhou para Scully, e ela lhe devolveu um olhar de descrença.

- Mulder, isto é um absurdo completo.

- Mas não faz sentido.

- Jura? – ela ironizou.

- Como você mesmo disse, não é só o avião. Denver ainda existe lá embaixo, mas estava totalmente às escuras. E Denver, não é a única: Omaha, Des Moines, St. Louis, é impossível enxergar qualquer uma delas. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, não aconteceu só com este avião, e isso... dificulta qualquer teoria.

Olhando para eles, Sr. Toomey rasgava um guardanapo, com aquele prazer mórbido, enquanto derramava uma lágrima pelo canto do olho esquerdo.

XxLFxX

N/A: Pronto, Lis. Mais um capitulo pronto. É só pra você mesmo.

Ah, um adido é um especialista numa área específica e técnica, agregado a uma representação ou missão diplomática.


	4. Chapter 4

A FENDA NO TEMPO

(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)

**CAPITULO 4**

- Responda, St. Louis Center. – começou novamente o capitão Engle. – Vôo 29 da American Pride, com problemas. – ele repetiu – Vôo 29 da American Pride, com problemas. Estão ouvindo? Câmbio!

Brian parou para ouvir, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele olhou para Nick, desolado.

- Nada em lugar nenhum. Nem na terra, nem no ar. É como se o país inteiro tivesse desaparecido.

- Costuma ler ficção científica? – perguntou Nick.

- Quando era criança, eu adorava. E você?

- Até completar uns 18 anos. Estou aqui remoendo velhas histórias: dobras no tempo, dobras no espaço, alienígenas invasores... Não sabemos se sobrou algo lá embaixo, não é? Não com todas essas nuvens.

Nick olhou para baixo, e viu um mar de nuvens abaixo do avião.

- Não, não sabemos. Elas podem se estender até Baltimore. Sem o controle de tráfego, é impossível saber.

- E se baixasse um pouco para daremos uma olhada?

- Não. É perigoso demais. Não teríamos com quem trocar informações. Pode rir de mim, se quiser.

- Não estou rindo, amigo. Estou bem longe disso.

- Suponhamos que tenhamos entrado numa outra dimensão. Ficção científica pura. Como saberemos o que há lá embaixo. As Montanhas Rochosas podem estar no meio de Nova Yorque.

- Pelo jeito, o céu é só nosso.

- Aqui em cima, sim. Lá embaixo... Quem poderá saber? Um piloto não pode assumir esse risco.

- Então, por enquanto, seguimos em frente?

- Certo.

- E esperamos?

- Certo de novo.

- Bem, você é o comandante.

- Acertou três vezes seguidas.

Entreolham-se e esperam.

XxLFxX

A jovem Bethany se sentou à janela. Já amanheceu. O sol refletia nas nuvens.

Scully sentada ao lado de Dinah, falou com Bethany:

- O que está vendo?

- O sol nasceu. Só isso.

- E quanto a terra?

- Não a vejo. Vejo só nuvens.

- Talvez esteja igual em terra.

- Talvez. – disse Bethany tristemente.

Todos ficaram acordados apreensivos. Sem saber o que pensar, ou o que fazer.

- Sente-se melhor? – Scully perguntou para Dinah.

- Um pouco. Não quero me intrometer, mas...

- Pode perguntar o que quiser.

- Eu sinto um certo nervosismo na sua voz. Uma preocupação.

- Estou. Estou sim. Eu tenho um bebê de um aninho em casa.

- Eu senti um tom maternal na sua voz. Qual o nome dele?

- William.

- Não sabia que era casada.

- Não sou.

- Não é difícil ter um filho sem um pai.

- Mas ele tem pai. – Scully disse sorrindo, procurando Mulder com os olhos.

XxLFxX

Capitão Engle mexeu em alguns botões no teto do avião.

Bethany perguntou para Scully:

- Acha que sairemos dessa?

- Claro. Espero que sim.

- Tremo em pensar o que pode haver lá embaixo, mas Washington já me deixa apavorada. Minha mãe teve a "brilhante idéia" de me mandar para minha tia Shawna para eu conhecer sua mão de ferro.

- Como assim? – perguntou Scully.

- "Não invente desculpas".– continuou Bethany. – "Não perca tempo". "Vá desintoxicar-se numa clínica e só saia quando estiver limpa".Tudo já andava estranho, isto parece outro capítulo. Isto está mesmo acontecendo? Estaria eu imaginando tudo?

- Isto é real mesmo. Precisa mesmo ir para uma clínica, Bethany?

- Não sei. Talvez. Eu vivia de farras, bebidas e drogas, mas agora, já não sei mais. Este "exílio" é igual a um abatedouro.

- Eu lamento. – disse Scully.

- Eu também. Mas não adianta pensar nisso agora.

XxLFxX

Capitão Engle segurou um mapa de cidade de Baltimore. Olhou no relógio e decidiu:

- Bem... agora, é tudo ou nada. – ele pegou o intercomunicador e falou com os passageiros. – "Olá senhoras e senhores. È o Capitão Engle. Estamos sobre o Atlântico, a uns 50 km da costa. Vamos nos preparar para pousar em Baltimore. – ele ligou o mostrador eletrônico para colocarem o cinto de segurança: - Quero que coloquem os cintos de segurança. Começaremos a descer agora. Quero que fiquem calmos. Todos os meus instrumentos estão em ordem..."

- Que reconfortante! – disse Mulder, tirando a gravata.

Nick brincou com Brian:

- Deveria ter sido político, Brian.

- Duvido que eles estejam á vontade. – ele baixou o manche. – Eu não estou. Trinta e sete mil pés. Iniciando descida.

- Sinceramente, Brian, estou apavorado. Sinto vontade de obrigá-lo a subir!

- Isso de nada adiantaria. Não podemos ficar aqui em cima pra sempre.

- Eu sei, mas tremo em pensar no que há debaixo dessas nuvens. Ou o que não há.

- Bem, descobrirmos juntos.

O Senhor-que-dormia andava pelo corredor, e falou alto para todos:

- Acho melhor ficamos todos juntos agora. – e se sentou.

Sr. Gaffney olhou para Sr. Toomey, e viu que agora ele começava a rasgar as revistas.

- Pare com isso! Está me enlouquecendo! – disse ele.

- Ao menos, poderemos comer algo decente. – disse o Senhor-que-dormia.

Todos o olharam, espantados.

- Estou com medo. – disse Bethany, que se levanta, e se sentou no assento no meio do avião. – Acho que vou desmaiar.

Albert se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Albert.

- Tomara. – disse ela tristemente.

Há turbulência, e Bethany gritou.

- "É só turbulência, pessoal – disse Brian no intercomunicador. – Quase todos vocês já passaram por isso. Fiquem calmos".

Mulder se levantou, e se sentou perto de Scully e Dinah. Perguntou para ela:

- Tudo bem?

Scully só afirmou com a cabeça.

A turbulência continuou o desespero dos dez passageiros aumentava

- Há algo de errado com o avião? Vamos bater? – gritou Dinah

- Não, querida. É normal. – respondeu Scully.

- Tudo vai ficar bem? Tudo vai ficar bem? – gritou Dinah desesperada.

- Vai, querida. Vai sim, meu anjo.

- Scully, - começou Mulder. - sei que nunca fui religioso, mas... comece a rezar por nós.

- Pare com isso, Mulder. - sussurrou ela. - Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não foi uma boa idéia, Brian. Vamos subir e pensar melhor.- diz Nick.

- Não há tempo, nem combustível suficientes. – disse ele. - Agüente firme, vamos atravessar.

Começaram a atravessar as nuvens, descendo. Brian ligou os flaps para retardar a descida, controlando o manche para evitar mais turbulência.

Na primeira classe, Bethany desmaiou no colo de Albert.

- Bethany! Bethany! Você está bem? - gritou Albert apavorado.

O carro de bebidas se soltou e desceu pelo corredor fazendo muito barulho. E assustando a todos.

- Meu Deus, que diabo foi isso? - gritou Sr. Gaffney.

- É o carrinho de bebidas que se soltou e bateu na parede. – respondeu Mulder.

O forninho com bandejas de alimentos também se soltou e Dinah gritou com o barulho, abraçada a Scully, em meio a turbulência.

- Calma, tá tudo bem. - confortou Scully.

- Por favor, eu não quero morrer!! - gritou Dinah, em desespero.

Sr. Toomey continuava rasgando as revistas, deixando Sr. Gaffney nervoso e furioso.

- Pare com isso, seu verme, ou enfiarei a revista na sua goela!

- Experimente, seu babaca.

Capitão Engle olhou um dos relógios no painel.

- Três mil pés. Quanto temos de teto? - gritou Nick.

- Sei lá. É mais baixo que eu pensava.

- Agora me sinto melhor.

- Descerei 500 pés. Se não sairemos das nuvens, subirei e rumarei para Portland. - disse Brian.

- Talvez deva fazer isso agora.

- O tempo lá é sempre pior do que aqui.

- A decisão parece ter sido péssima.

- Ainda não atravessamos.

- O espaço está no fim, certo? Dois mil pés. O solo está vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Sim, mas nós ainda... - ele virou a cabeça e viu o mar. - Prontinho! Atravessamos!

Todos suspiraram de alívio. Capitão Engle voltou a falar no intercomunicador.

- Atravessamos, senhoras e senhores. Em breve, ouvirão o som do trem de pouso. Vamos aterrissar em Baltimore.

Ele olhou o monitor.

- Me deseje sorte, Nick.

- Sem dúvida, amigo. Sem dúvida.

Dinah falou com Scully:

- O que está vendo, Dana?

- Terra! Eu vejo um campo, uma floresta e um lago, ao que parece. Estão lá, Dinah. Está tudo lá.

- Acho que não, Scully. Acho que não. - disse Mulder.

- O que está dizendo, Mulder?

Ele ignorou a pergunta de Scully e ficou em silêncio, levando uma mão ao rosto.

Na cabine de comando, Capitão Engle chegou perto de pousar.

- Estou vendo o aeroporto. - disse Nick. - Mas que linda visão.

- Coloque o cinto. - disse Brian.

Nick o fez. Brian ligou novamente o rádio para falar com a torre de controle:

- Torre de Baltimore, vôo 29 com problemas. Isto é uma emergência. Liberem totalmente o tráfego! Estou aterrissando.

Nick vendo a pista, falou:

- As luzes estão apagadas!

- Isso não importa agora!

Capitão Engle pousou o avião, pelo que parece sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ele manobrou o avião, e com um sorriso, disse:

- Aterrissagem de rotina. Foi fácil. - ele falou com os passageiros. - Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos a Baltimore!

Brian ouviu aplausos vindos lá do fundo. Apertando o freio, sorriu.

- Obrigados pelas boas-vindas, amigo. - disse Nick. - Ao que tudo indica, só poderemos contar com as suas. Este lugar está totalmente deserto!

- Não pode ser.

- Infelizmente, é verdade. O que faremos agora, Brian?

- Sairemos do avião, e veremos o que está havendo.

- Você primeiro, cavalheiro.

E os dois se levantaram.

XxLFxX

Bem, **Lis**, a fic é inteira pra você. Apesar de que eu acho que você NÃO leu o capitulo 3!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A FENDA NO TEMPO

(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)

**Capítulo 5**

Albert levantou Bethany fazendo-a acordar.

Capitão Engle entrou na primeira classe e todos se levantaram e bateram palmas. Até Mulder e Scully.

- O que foi? - perguntou Dinah, sem entender.

- É o piloto que nos colocou em terra em segurança.

Todos continuavam batendo palmas. Só Toomey o olhou com indiferença.

- Senhoras e senhores, foi um pouso de rotina. - disse Brian, um pouco envergonhado.

Bethany olhou para todos os lados, ainda meio tonta:

- Estamos todos vivos? - ela perguntou. Albert respondeu afirmando com a cabeça. Ela continuou: - Que bom!

- Sua atenção, por favor! - disse Brian.

Toomey se levantou e andou em direção a ele.

- Olharam pela janela, e sabem o que eu sei. - Brian disse, e parou quando Toomey passou por ele e por Nick e foi embora. - Os passageiros e a tripulação sumiram, bem como as pessoas em terra, ao que parece. A lógica sugere que, assim como sobrevivemos, e seja lá o que tenha acontecido, outras pessoas também tenham sobrevivido.

- Lógica equivocada. - disse baixo Mulder, mas Albert ouviu com uma careta.

- A melhor solução - continuou Brian. - é darmos um passo de cada vez. O primeiro passo é sairmos do avião.

Toomey voltou e parou em frente a Brian.

- Tenho passagem para Washington e quero ir pra lá.

- Cale a boca. - falou Nick.

- Vou lhes ensinar como usar a rampa de emergência. Ouçam com cuidado e façam uma fila atrás de mim.

XxLFxX

No chão, ao lado do avião, todos olharam para a pista e o terminal vazios, confusos.

- Bem, aqui, estamos finalmente. - disse Brian.

- Há algo errado com o ar daqui, Brian. - disse Nick. - Ele está...

- Como? - perguntou Brian.

- Eu não sei.

- Envenenado? - perguntou ainda o Capitão.

- Não. Acho que não.

- Não há odor nenhum. - disse Scully.

- O quê? Há algo de errado? - perguntou Bethany.

- Não, não há nada de errado. - afirmou Brian.

- Há sim. Há algo errado com o cheiro daqui. Muito errado! - disse Dinah.

Todos a olharam espantados e assustados.

Mulder chegou perto de Dinah, e se agachou para falar com ela.

- Precisamos investigar o que está acontecendo, Dinah. Não temos escolha. Entende isso, não?

- Porquê? Porquê "precisamos"? Não há ninguém aqui.

- Só teremos certeza se checarmos. - continuou Mulder.

- Eu já sei. Ouçam! Não há cheiro algum, nem barulho algum. Não há som de pássaros, de motores... Nada! Exceto...

- "Exceto o quê"?

Dinah ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção em algo, mas desiste.

- Não importa.

- Bem, o que faremos agora, capitão? - perguntou Mulder.

- Me diz você. - disse e se virou para Mulder. - Diga a nós. Suspeito que entende mais disso do que eu.

- Posso denunciá-lo por isso, sabia? - começou Toomey. - Posso processar a empresa em US$ 30 milhões e responsabilizá-lo!

- Como quiser, senhor...?

- Toomey. Craig Toomey.

- Sr. Toomey,entende o que houve conosco?

Toomey ouviu uma voz de longe, e ao que parece, só ele pode ouvir:

- "_Nada de desculpas_!"

- Sr. Toomey? - perguntou Brian.

Toomey ficou paralisado ouvindo aquela voz:

- "_É terrível_!"

Na sua cabeça, apareceu a imagem de um homem: seu pai. Que continuava gritando:

- "_Pare de desperdiçar tempo_!"

- Sr. Toomey? - continuou Brian. - Sr. Toomey?

- _"Isto é terrível! Simplesmente terrível! Um A e um B! Um B, maldicão! Vai passar a vida cavando valas?_ - Toomey se viu criança levando uma bronca do pai por causa de uma nota baixa no boletim. - _Nada de desculpas! Isto é um B! Significa burro! O que acontece com burros preguicosos que vadiam no trabalho, Craig?_ - ele respondeu: "_os langoliers o pegam?_" O pai continuou: - _Fazem mais do que apenas pegá-lo. Eles o pegam e os comem! Dilaceram meninos preguiçosos com seus dentes famintos!_ - o garoto começou a chorar. "_Não deixe que me peguem, papai!"_ E o pai não perdoou: - _Vão pegá-lo a menos que leve a sério o programa e pare de desperdiçar tempo! Vão comê-lo vivo! Vivo e gritando!"_

- Sr. Toomey? - continuou Brian.

- _"Pare de desperdiçar tempo, Craig"_- gritava ainda o pai.

- Sr. Toomey, está me ouvindo? - perguntou Brian.

Toomey saiu do estado catatônico de traumas de infância.

- Claro que sim, e sei o que está acontecendo com essas pessoas burras e preguiçosas! - começou a gritar Toomey. - Os langoliers os pegaram!!

- Como? - não entendeu Brian.

- A importantíssima reunião em Washington pode decidir o destino econômico de nações e eu não vou estar presente!

- É muito interessante, - ignorou Brian. - mas não temos tempo...

- Tempo? - gritou Toomey. - O que sabe a respeito de tempo? Pergunte a mim sobre o tempo! Pergunte a mim! O tempo é curto, senhor!

Nick levantou o dedo indicador na cara de Toomey, o ameaçando o fazendo parar na hora.

- Qual o melhor caminho para o interior do terminal? - perguntou Mulder.

- Seguindo a esteira de bagagens, eu acho. - respondeu Brian.

- Está bem! Vamos lá! - disse Nick. - Senhoras e senhores, vamos?

Nick saiu na frente e todos o seguem. Toomey fica parado e Brian perguntou:

- Sr. Toomey, vamos?

Toomey brincou fazendo uma continência e seguiu para o terminal atrás dos outros.

- Fique juntos! - falou Nick.

- Vamos procurar comida. Num restaurante, talvez. – disse o senhor-que-dormia.

Toomey passou rápido por Sr. Gaffney, quase o atropelando:

- Maluco!

- Não se preocupe, Dinah. A situacão é estranha. Tudo parece estranho. - disse Scully, de mão dadas com Dinah.

- Inclusive o som dos seus sapatos no concreto?

Scully olhou para os sapatos e prestou atenção. E reconheceu:

- Tem razão. Eles parecem...

- Fracos?

- Isso mesmo. Fracos, como se não tivessem forca nenhuma.

Mulder olhou para o céu, vendo as nuvens e sentindo o vento.

Nick olhou pela esteira, vendo dentro do terminal e voltou para os outros.

- A barra está limpa. - e entrou.

Brian segurou a cortina de plástico da esteira de bagagens para os outros entrarem. Entraram Toomey, e depois Dinah,que parou e voltou a cabeça:

- Isto está muito errado! - e entra.

Os outros entraram. O terminal estava completamente vazio. Balcões, cadeiras, tudo.

Mulder olhou o relógio do saguão. Marcava 4:08 hs. Assustada, Dinah abraçava Scully, que a confortava.

- Certo, vamos usar o telefone. - disse Nick, indo para os orelhões.

Scully e Dinah se sentaram na esteira, esperando.

Brian andou até o balcão da American Pride, e tentou ligar um dos computadores, mas não funcionou

- O que está havendo? – falou sozinho.

Mulder olhou no próprio relógio, e depois olhou outro em um dos balcões da companhia, que abaixo estava escrito: "Nossa política. Atendimento em dez minutos ou milhagem grátis." O relógio também marcava 04:08 horas.

Ele pegou o relógio, o virou e abrindo a tampa de trás, viu que tinha pilhas e que não estava quebrado.

O Senhor-que-dormia olhou um dos tanques de lagosta, na frente de um dos restaurantes e não viu nenhuma. Grunhe de insatisfação.

Nick continuava tentando com os orelhões e nada.

Albert encostou em um dos balcões do terminal, um de aluguel de carros. E levou um susto com um barulho. Virando o rosto, viu Bethany acendendo um cigarro com fósforo.

- O que foi? Te assustei? - perguntou ela.

- Um pouco.

- Agora sinto que está melhor. - Bethany tragou profundamente o cigarro. - Eu temia detonar alguma coisa no avião.

- Com licenca.

Eles se viraram e viram Mulder.

- Eu parei de fumar uns 2 anos...

- Por favor, estou até aqui - ela levou uma das mãos a testa. - ... de sermões.

- Não, não, não... - continuou Mulder. - Na verdade, eu ia pedir um a você.

Ela lhe entregou um cigarro e a caixa de fósforos.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! - ele pos o cigarro na boca e acendeu o fósforo e antes de levar a boca, olhou para a chama, olhou para o seu relógio e perguntou: - Albert... - acendeu o cigarro e começou a tossir sem parar.

- Meu Deus! Andou bem ausente! - brincou Bethany.

- Tome. Foi por isso que eu parei. - e devolveu o cigarro. - Albert, que horas são no seu relógio?

- 08:45 hs.

- No meu também, mas parece ser bem mais tarde.

- Sim. A hora do almoço talvez. Que loucura! - disse Albert.

- Loucura, não. É o fuso horário. - discordou Bethany.

- Discordo, senhorita.- continuou Mulder. - Quando viajamos do oeste para o leste, a impressão que sentimos é a de que é mais cedo.

- Queria perguntar sobre isso mesmo. No avião, - começou Albert. - quando o Capitão disse que haveria mais pessoas, você disse: "lógica equivocada", mas faz sentido pra mim. Estávamos dormindo e sobrevivemos. Se aquilo aconteceu ás 04:08 hs, horário de Baltimore, boa parte da população estaria dormindo.

- Sim, sim, então, onde eles estão? - perguntou Mulder.

Eles olharam em volta, sem o que responder.

Nick bateu o telefone, e se virou, lívido.

- Não adianta. Silêncio total. Nada de linha, nem de telefonista. Nada de telefones tocando, nem cães ladrando, Brian.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Bethany.

- O restaurante deve ficar lá em cima. - disse o Senhor-que-dormia.

- Sabe, o senhor tem uma mente bem seletiva. - brincou Sr. Gaffney.

- Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Rudy Warwick, e não "senhor".

- Desculpe.

- E em segundo, pensamos melhor de estômago cheio. É natural.

- Concordo com o Sr. Warwick, - disse Mulder. - Seria bom comermos algo.

- Por quê não? - brincou Nick. - Me sinto como Robinson Crusoé.

Ele andou e os outros o seguiram. Albert se virou para Mulder e disse:

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Tenho uma sugestão. Bethany, economize seus fósforos. - Mulder disse e se vira seguindo os outros.

- Como assim? - perguntou ela. - Deve haver um monte de fósforos e isqueiros lá em cima.

- Ainda assim, economize seus fósforos.

Brian se virou no topo da escada rolante parada.

- Espere aí um minuto, onde está o Sr. Toomey?

- Quem se importa? Já foi tarde. - disse Sr. Gaffney.

Brian olhou para Mulder, que respondeu balançando a cabeça negando não ter visto. Olhou para Nick:

- Desculpe, amigo. Não vi ele sair.

- Toomey! - começou a gritar. - Craig Toomey!! Onde você está?

- Uau! Sentiu isso, Scully? - perguntou Mulder.

- Não há eco. - respondeu ela.

- Como assim? É impossível. - disse Nick.

- Olá! - gritou Brian. - Há alguém aí?

O som saiu, mas não havia eco.

XxLFxX

Toomey atravessou o detector de metais e chegou à vidraça. Viu o avião parado na pista. Ele se apavorou, levou as unhas a boca, fechou os olhos de medo. Ele ouviu a voz novamente do seu pai:

- Eles estão vindo, filho.

Toomey levou as mãos aos ouvidos para que a voz parasse.

- Os Langoliers estão vindo!

- Não, ninguém está vindo. - disse ele baixinho.

O pai ao lado dele, continuava:

- Eles estão vindo pegá-lo. Você foi mau. Tinha uma reunião em Washington e você não foi.

- Não foi por minha culpa! Fui seqüestrado. - disse ele chorando.

- Nada de desculpas! Vadiar no emprego é vadiar no emprego!

- Não quero o meu emprego!

- O quê? - perguntou o pai.

- Não quero o meu emprego e não quero a minha vida. Desde os meus 5 anos, você vem me pressionando, tentando me fazer explodir. Vou explodir, pai e dane-se. Sabe o que eu fiz? Comprei US$ 43 milhões em títulos podres.

- Fez o quê?

- Pus um alvo na minha cabeça. Quero sair disso. Quero sair disso.

- Controle-se, maldição. - e esmurrou o filho, fazendo Toomey ir ao chão. - Agora, você vai cumprir o programa?

- Por que não pode me amar e me deixar em paz?

- O amor não é a coisa mais importante! Vai entender o que importa, ou devo entregá-lo a eles?

Toomey chorou em desespero.

- Não! Eles nem existem!

- Eles existem, sim.

- Não.

- Eles estiveram aqui, e vão voltar. Voltarão para pegá-lo, seu preguiçoso.

De pé, Toomey deita a cabeça no ombro do pai, ainda chorando.

- O que posso fazer? O que posso fazer?

- "O que posso fazer?" Vai fazer o que for necessário fazer para chegar a Washington. Caso contrário, eles vão arrancar seus olhos!

Toomey olhou para o horizonte, em meio a florestas. Ele levou as mãos aos olhos e chorou:

- Me ajude, pai. Faça-os ir embora! Por favor, faça-os ir embora! Faça-os ir embora!

Toomey ouviu as vozes de Brian e Nick. Ele se virou e parou de chorar. Ele correu e foi em direção ao saguão do aeroporto. Entrou numa porta azul com uma placa escrito: "Segurança do Aeroporto".

XxLFxX

Os outros, Brian, Nick, Dinah, Scully, Mulder, Sr. Gaffney, Sr. Warwick, Albert e Bethany chegaram ao topo da escada. Dinah parou:

- Esperem.

- O quê? - Mulder perguntou.

Dinah andou instintivamente até o vidro. O mesmo vidro que Toomey estava. Ele colocou a mão no vidro.

- Há algo de errado com o vidro também. - ela tirou os óculos escuros. - Estou ouvindo alguma coisa.

Brian prestou atenção e não ouviu nada.

- Não há nada lá. É só sua imaginação.

- Dinah, o quê está ouvindo? - perguntou Scully.

- Não sei. É muito fraco. Ouvi quando saímos do avião, mas achei que estava imaginando coisas, mas agora o som atravessa o vidro. Parece o som de cereais de arroz molhados com leite.

Todos ficaram em silêncio tentando ouvir.

- Está ouvindo alguma coisa? - perguntou Brian a Nick.

- Nada. Ela é cega, e seus ouvidos trabalham dobrado.

- Acho que é histeria. - disse Brian no ouvido de Nick.

Dinah se virou para eles, e repetiu as palavras deles:

- "Está ouvindo algo? Nada. Ela é cega e seus ouvidos trabalham dobrado. Acho que é histeria."

- O que está dizendo? - perguntou Scully.

- Nick e eu conversávamos, - disse Brian. - ela nos ouviu da janela.

- Tem ótimos ouvidos! - elogiou Bethany.

- Ouço aquilo que eu ouço, - continuou Dinah. - e ouço algo lá fora, naquela direção. - e apontou para o horizonte a mesma floresta com torres de alta tensão que Toomey olhava. - E é horrível! É um som terrível e assustador!

Sr. Gaffney chegou perto dela e falou:

- Se pudesse dizer o que é, isso ajudaria muito.

- Eu não sei, mas sei que está mais próximo. Temos que sair daqui e logo, pois algo está vindo, e fazendo aquele som horrível de cereal.

- Dinah, - disse Brian. - o nosso avião está quase sem combustível.

- Então, precisa reabastecê-lo. Está vindo, não entende? Está vindo! Se nos pegar aqui, vamos morrer!

Ela chorou e Scully a abraçou. Ela olhou Mulder. E Scully percebe que ele acreditava no que a menina dizia.

XxLFxX

Toomey arrombou um dos armários da segurança do avião, e encontrou um revólver carregado. Ele falou sozinho:

- Não quero ferir ninguém.

Ele ouviu a voz do pai de novo:

- Não esqueça, Craig preguiçoso. Os langoliers estiveram aqui, e eles vão voltar. Não esteja aqui quando chegarem. - Toomey sentado, olhou para o buraco do cano da arma. - pois sabe o que vai acontecer...

- Eu sei o que vai acontecer. - disse para si mesmo. - Vão me comer! Vão me comer todinho!

Ele colocou o revólver na mesa e começou a rasgar folhas de papel, como antes, sentindo aquele prazer bizarro.

XxLFxX

- Isto é um aeroporto. - disse Nick. - Se acharmos um avião abastecido, poderá pilotá-lo?

- Sim. - respondeu Brian. - Mas há um probleminha. Aonde devemos ir?

- Longe. Para longe daquele som. - disse Dinah.

- Ele está mais próximo do que estava, Dinah? - perguntou Mulder.

- Não sei. Acho que ainda está longe, mas não tenho certeza.

- Sr. Warwick está certo. Vamos achar um restaurante, comer alguma coisa, resolver o que faremos. - disse Mulder.

Ele se virou e alguns o seguiram

- Quem o elegeu líder do grupo? - disse Sr. Gaffney.

- É melhor irmos com ele, - disse Albert. - Ele entende disso.

- Disso o quê? - perguntou Brian.

- Não tenho certeza. Mas vale a pena descobrirmos. – disse Albert.

- Vamos! - disse Brian.

Todos seguiram para o restaurante.

XxLFxX

AGRADEÇO A LIS E A LADY F – MINHAS UNICAS LEITORAS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A FENDA NO TEMPO**

**(baseado no conto "THE LANGOLIERS" de Stephen King)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Estou faminto! - disse Sr. Warwick. - Vejamos o que há aqui.

Scully e Dinah sentaram. Sr. Warwick foi atrás do balcão e procurou alguma coisa. Ele encontrou uma cerveja.

Mulder encontrou fósforos.

- Viu? - disse Bethany. - Eu disse que achávamos fósforos.

- Tinha razão, mas vamos experimentar um. - disse Mulder.

- Certo. Por quê?

- É o que vamos descobrir.

Sr. Warwick pegou um dos sanduíches.

Mulder tentou mas os fósforos não acenderam.

- Temos mais um problema. Empreste-me os seus.

- Um momento, amigo? O que você sabe? - perguntou Nick.

- A situação é mais complexa que pensávamos.

- O que está havendo, gente? - disse Sr. Warwick com o sanduíche e a cerveja nas mãos.

- Não sei, mas não estou gostando. - disse Brian.

Mulder acendeu os fósforos de Bethany. Ele passou o fogo para o fósforo do restaurante, mas o fogo apagou rapidamente.

- É ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

- Conte-nos então, sei que... - disse Brian.

Neste momento, Sr. Warwick cospiu o sanduíche que mordeu.

- Está estragado! Ah odeio isso! - ele resmungou.

- Estragado? Não, duvido. O relógio nos mostra que a eletricidade se foi a menos de 5 horas. - disse Mulder.

- Não acha que está estragado? Experimente você então.

Mulder pegou e mordeu o sanduíche, mastigou sentindo nojo, fez uma careta e cospiu.

- Estragado, não. Sem gosto. É como mascar papel, mas entendo porque achou que estava.

- Estava estragado. - afirmou Sr. Warwick.

- Experimente a cerveja então.

Sr. Warwick olhou para a cerveja e fez uma careta.

- Eu não quero mais.

- Deixe comigo. Estou acostumado a bebê-las mornas. - disse Sr. Gaffney.

Ele bebeu e cospiu imediatamente.

- Droga! Tão choca e insípida quanto um pneu velho!

- Ótimo! Podemos testar isso. - continuou Mulder. - Tragam mais cerveja e refrigerantes da geladeira.

- Mulder, o que está fazendo? - perguntou Scully.

- Espere, Scully, espere.

XxLFxX

- Não pode enrolar mais, Craig preguiçoso.

Toomey ainda ouvia a voz do pai.

- Precisa chegar a Washington, e deve fazê-lo agora!

Na hora, ele se levantou, pegou a arma e correu. Ainda com a arma apontada falando sozinho:

- Não quero atirar, mas eu o farei se for preciso. Sim , eu farei.

Ele abaixou a arma, e olhou pela janela para o lugar onde estava o barulho.

- Estão aí, não estão? Comeram todos os inúteis preguiçosos e voltarão pra me pegar, mas eu não vou mais estar aqui. Estou indo para Washington. - e abriu um sorriso.

XxLFxX

Mulder pôs cervejas e refrigerantes em copos.

- É um consenso, a cerveja está choca. Por quê? - disse Nick.

- Tenho uma teoria, mas quero que estudem este lugar e me digam: o que há de diferente aqui do avião? - perguntou Mulder.

Todos olham ao redor para o restaurante. Scully olha para uma mesa vazia:

- Os anéis, as carteiras, as bolsas, e os pinos. Estão faltando.

- Exato, Scully. Como disse, estão faltando, mas quando acordamos estavam no avião.

Ao fundo do restaurante apareceu Toomey, ninguém o percebeu. Mulder continuou:

- Por que não estão aqui?

Dinah levou a mão ao ouvido, e percebeu algo.

- Talvez o lugar estivesse vazio. - diz Sr. Warwick.

- Não. É um terminal aeroviário, e fica lotado o dia inteiro. - disse Mulder.

Dinah gritou:

- Cuidado! Ouço alguém!

Toomey pegou Bethany pelo pescoço, e pôs a arma na sua cabeça. E gritou:

- Não quero atirar mas eu vou! Me levem para Washington!

- O que foi? - gritou Dinah.

- Me levem para Washington!

- Está me sufocando! - gritou Bethany.

Brian foi para cima dele, mas Nick o impediu.

- Calma, amigo.

- Não se mexa! Não quero fazer isto! Não se mexa!

- Obedeça, Bethany! - gritou Scully.

Bethany deu uma mordida no braço de Toomey, que a soltou. Ele apontou para atirar, e Albert levantou o estojo do violino para acertá-lo.

- Não, Albert! - gritou Mulder.

Toomey atirou e acertou, Albert também o acertou com o estojo. E Toomey caiu no chão desmaiado.

Albert caiu. Mulder, Brian e Scully correram até ele.

- Albert? Albert? - socorreu Brian. - Tudo bem, rapaz? Tudo bem?

Albert está acordado, aparentemente bem. Scully procurou o ferimento e não viu nenhum. Nenhum buraco de entrada, nem na camiseta dele, nem no corpo. Mulder pegou a bala amassada que estava no chão.

- O ferimento foi sério? Vai dar pra estancar? - perguntou Albert preocupado.

- Acho que vai sobreviver. - disse Mulder, mostrando a bala.

- Não há ferimento algum. -disse Scully.

- Aceite um souvenir. - brincou Mulder, entregando a bala para Albert. - Achei no chão, ricocheteou no seu peito.

- Pensei nos fósforos. Achei que não ia detonar.

- Isso foi muito perigoso, Albert. E se eu estivesse enganado? – disse Mulder.

- Quase esteve. – disse Scully. – Mais impulso e a bala entrava no seu pulmão. – Brian e Mulder levantaram Albert. - O que faremos com Sr. Toomey?

- Eu o quero amarrado. – disse Nick, com uma corda nas mãos. – Segurem as mãos dele.

Nick começou a fazer um nó na corda.

- Eu não o matei, certo? – disse Albert. - Bati com muita força.

- Ele apagou, mas está vivo. – respondeu Sr. Gaffney.

- O pulso está normal. Vai sobreviver. Vai acordar com uma bela dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso, é melhor nos precavermos,certo? – disse Nick, amarrando a corda com tanta força, que Toomey gritou de dor.

- Por que precisa ser tão bruto? – se escandalizou Scully.

- Você o quer bem amarrado, não quer? – disse Nick, ignorando a brutalidade. – Está igual a um peru de Natal, bem amarrado.

Scully virou o rosto, revoltada com a cena.

- Onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos? – disse Nick.

- Ponham-me em pé! Ponham-me em pé agora! – gritou Toomey.

- Cale a boca! – Nick chutou-o e ele gritou de dor.

- O que está fazendo? – gritou Scully se levantando.

- Scully... não... – disse Mulder, balançando a cabeça demonstrando para ela não falar nada.

- Por que fez isso? – disse Sr. Gaffney.

- Olha, me ouçam. Vocês precisam acordar! Não há tempo para gentilezas! Dinah diz que algo está vindo, e eu acredito nela. Saber o que é não nos salvará. Mas não saber nos matará, e em breve! Alguém discorda? Ótimo! Sr. Mulder, pode prosseguir.

- Me desculpem. Eu e Agente Scully já trabalhamos em dezenas de casos inexplicáveis mas esse realmente confuso. Estou um pouco tonto, não sei por onde começar.

- Está indo muito bem, sr. Mulder. – disse Dinah. – Eu gosto de ouvi-lo, isso me acalma.

- Obrigado, Dinah. – continuou Mulder. – Acho que descobri uma falha no nosso raciocínio. E isso foi quando começamos a perceber a extensão deste fenômeno, achamos que algo havia afetado o resto do mundo. Mas as evidências não sustentavam isso. Seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido, aconteceu conosco. Somente conosco. O mundo que conhecemos continua inalterado, mas somos nós, os dez sobreviventes do vôo 29, os perdidos.

- Mulder, seja rápido, estamos perdendo tempo. – disse Scully.

- Certo. Não há bagunças aqui, mas há no avião. Não há eletricidade aqui, mas há no avião. Isso não prova nada, mas... enfim, os fósforos. Os fósforos de Bethany funcionam, os daqui não. As bebidas estão chocas, a comida é insípida, o ar é inodoro, o som não reverbera. Este louco dá um tiro e a bala percorre poucos centímetros sem força. Além disso, considerem o tempo.

- O que é que tem o tempo? – perguntou sr. Warwick.

- Está ventando lá fora, em fortes rajadas, mas essas nuvens baixas não se movem. Parecem congeladas. Os padrões metereológicos estão falhando, como um velho relógio de bolso. Isso me faz pensar no cerne da questão. Eu disse que achava que era hora de almoço a pouco, e agora sinto que são três ou quatro horas da tarde. Infelizmente, acho que vai escurecer, antes dos nossos relógios marcarem 9:45 da manhã!

- Seja direto, Sr. Mulder! – disse Nick.

- Sendo bem direto, aquilo que estamos enfrentando é... o tempo. E não outra dimensão, como Albert sugeriu. Digamos que... de vez em quando, surjam buraco no fluxo de tempo. Não uma dobra no tempo, e sim, uma fenda. Um fenda na estrutura do tempo.

- É a maior loucura que já ouvi! – disse Sr. Gaffney.

- Concordo! – disse Sr. Toomey, ainda no chão.

- Sr. Gaffney, a situação em que estamos... isso é loucura.

- Prossiga. – disse Brian.

- Digamos que a tal fenda na estrutura do tempo ocorra de vez em quando, tal como certos fenômenos metereológicos, como tornados invertidos, arco-íris circulares, estrelas brilhando de dia...

- Aurora-boreal! – exclamou Brian.

- O quê?! – perguntou Mulder.

- Havia uma aurora-boreal sobre o Deserto Mojave quando partimos. Íamos atravessá-la.

- É isso. – Mulder ficou radiante. – Uma aurora boreal sobre o deserto. Isso reforça minha teoria. Se tivermos o azar de atravessá-la, e ela era uma fenda no tempo, significa que saímos do nosso tempo!

- Dana tem razão, temos pouco tempo. – disse Nick. – Qual a conclusão, Sr. Mulder?

- A conclusão é que ingressamos no tempo um curtíssimo período no passado, digamos uns 15 minutos, e descobrimos a dura realidade das viagens do tempo: é impossível aparecer no depósito de livros no dia 22 de novembro de 1963, e impedir o assassinato de Kennedy, ou testemunhar a construção das pirâmides, o saque de Roma ou interagir com os dinossauros. Não, colegas viajantes do tempo. Dêem uma olhada nisto. Isto é o passado. Vazio, silencioso... é um mundo tão expressivo quanto uma lata de tinta velha. A percepção sensorial desapareceu, bem como a eletricidade. O tempo em si está parando, numa espiral que se move cada vez mais rapidamente.

- E nós, Mulder? Se estamos presos neste tempo...

- Iremos desaparecer como ele.

- Sr. Mulder, o som que eu mencionei, estou ouvindo-o de novo. Está se aproximando muito. Muito! – disse Dinah, nervosa.

- Vou voltar as janelas! – exclamou Brian.

Albert e Bethany o seguem. Scully se levanta, mas Dinah não. Ela volta a sentar para ficar com a menina, mas sr. Gaffney se adianta:

- Vai. Eu fico com ela.

Nick falou com eles:

- Fiquem longe do Sr. Toomey!

- "Fiquem longe do Sr. Toomey!" – o próprio repete, com a cara virada para o chão.

Na janela, todos pararam olhando para a floresta de onde vem o som. Agora ele era ouvido por todos. Era um som estranho, como se algo fosse mastigado.

- O que acha, Brian? – perguntou Nick.

- Tudo que eu sei é que é o único som na cidade.

- Ainda não chegou na cidade, mas vai chegar em breve. – disse Sr. Warwick.

- Dinah está certa. Temos que ir embora agora. Agora! – disse Bethany.

- Sim, mas pra onde? Atlantic City? Miami Beach? Um... spa? – brincou Brian.

- Está dizendo que não temos para onde ir. Espero que esteja errado? Podemos reabastecer o avião sem eletricidade? - perguntou Albert.

- Os reservatórios da pista devem estar cheios. – disse Brian. – Ainda que façamos isso, e depois?

- Decolaremos. – disse Nick. – O som está vindo do leste. A fenda está há milhares de quilômetros a oeste. Consegue voltar pelo mesmo curso?

- Sim, mas por que? – Brian não entendeu.

- A fenda pode ainda estar lá. – disse Mulder, entendendo.

- Talvez possamos atravessá-la. – finalizou Nick.

Mulder abaixa a cabeça e suspira:

- Não vai ser possível ir a lugar nenhum com aquele avião.

- Por que não? Se abastecermos... – tenta Sr. Warwick.

- Lembra dos fósforos? Os dos restaurante? Os que falharam? – Mulder perguntou.

- Fósforos falhando, a cerveja choca... – Nick entendeu.

- O combustível não vai queimar! – exclamou Mulder.

- Merda! – praguejou Brian. – É como reabastecer o avião com melado.

- Estamos presos aqui? Com aquele som se aproximando? – Bethany se desesperou.

Mulder a olhou, frustrado.Ele encarou Scully que olhava a janela, pensativa. Bethany chorou no ombro de Albert.

Todos eles olharam para o lugar de onde vinha o som.

XxLFxX

**AGRADECIMENTOS A: Lis e Lady F. – Obrigada Girls!!**


End file.
